


will you ever see me?

by crypticaus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticaus/pseuds/crypticaus
Summary: high school, a completely boring place filled with absolutely nothing fun to do.. possibly. at least for your every day, average student that couldn't give a shit about what happens on or off campus like lee daehwi. the idea and thought of school was painful for him, sure he was friends with people but he pretty much hated talking to most people except for his really close friends. the only reason really worth going to school was for that one guy that he couldn't get off his mind, bae jinyoung. probably the best looking guy in the whole school might he add.the day daehwi wanted to actually do something about his undying crush for the other male would also be a day of complete despair and disaster as jinyoung got a date with a different person, someone he probably wanted a date with for a long time. daehwi was sad about facts but he figured he had to accept it and it wouldn't be that difficult with the help of his friends that stood by his side.but was this date everything that it really turned out to be or was it something more than that?





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped from the lips of the male as his eyelids fluttered open to the sound of a horrible beeping noise. Great, it's already morning was the only thought that could run through the anima of the male. Dirty blonde locks were pushed off of the males forehead, his digits combing back each individual strand as his limb reached out towards his phone. Lifeless fingers touched the glass surface of the device, continuous tapping against the glass eventually led the room into silence. A groan pushed past parted brims as the figure of the male leaned upwards, his back set in a straight position as his hues wandered around the room that he was placed in.

The male's slim digits curled over the duvet cover that was placed over him, palms moving to fold the cover back and move it off the male's figure. He slowly moved himself to the end of his bed, slipping his feet into this black slides that stood at the end of his bed, waiting for him to hurry up. The weight of Daehwi was put onto his legs as he forced his body out of bed, his immediate reaction was going to make the bed that he just messed up. Small yawns moved from the boy's lips as he moved around to clean up his area. His lifeless form carried him over to the door as his palm pressed down on the doorknob swinging it open towards him. His feet carried him towards the kitchen where his roommates sat, wide awake. Daehwi never really understood how they could be so energetic and happy in the morning time but he never questioned it, it would just get him in trouble anyways.

"Good morning, slump. Can't you be happy for once in the mornings?" This statement came from Youngmin, a guy with black hair but he wasn't fooling anyone by saying that he didn't dye it. Daehwi had known Youngmin for almost 2 years but he almost regretted deciding to live with him, he always made weird comments when he wasn't in his quiet moments.

"I really don't understand how you can be happy in the mornings but I'll try just for you." Daehwi almost mentally patted himself on the back for that one, if you didn't catch it by now, he was using the biggest amount of sarcasm that he could muster out of himself in the morning.

"This is why we try to avoid you in the mornings, Sunshine." Youngmin's voice came out calmly with this sentence but Daehwi noticed his eye roll as he spoke towards the younger male.

Daehwi kept quiet this time around, it wasn't worth doing this with Youngmin every morning so he decided to give it up. During this whole thing, he had poured out a bowl of cereal; Daehwi really liked cereal, like really liked it. He completely remained quiet as he pretty much stuffed his face with his favorite cereal; Frosted Flakes. It was the only cereal brand that really mattered to the male at this point. Youngmin must have been able to tell that Daehwi was stuffing his face from a mile away since he slid the bowl across the table and kept it by him. His eyes gave a serious glare and Daehwi knew that was the signal for him to stop, so he just kind of went with it.

The male stood up on the tile floor, his limb reaching out to push his chair back in towards the table. He nodded his head a single time once at Youngmin, a sarcastic smile pushing past his lips as he practically ran up the stairs to his bedroom. His digits curled around his drawer as he pulled it open, he grabbed all his normal stuff that he would have for a shower which included some towels and a luxury robe; not really. Daehwi moved himself towards the bathroom, his hand grasping on the handle as he slid the door open and slid it closed behind him as he walked inside the room. He slipped his slides off from his feet as he turned the knob of the shower, sticking his hand under the water to make sure the temperature was a good degree for him.

About 30 minutes later, Daehwi was out of the shower and making his way back towards his room to put on his clothes for school, the dread of all things in life, school. As he walked back into his bedroom he closed the door behind him, his figure moving towards his closet as he picked his uniform out from their two hangers. He slipped the pieces of clothing onto his figure, grabbing a pair of socks afterwards. He slid both of the socks over his feet, his body resting for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, a huff leaving the male's lips before he walked over near his door. He slipped on his shoes, nothing special just a regular pair of white Nikes, it's what he normally wore anyways. His limb reached upwards as he pulled a bag off the hook of his bedroom door, his immediate action was slinging a strap of his bag over his right shoulder, he was totally ready for school now.

Daehwi practically sprinted his way down the stairs, a bright red-headed male coming into vision from his optics as he reached the bottom. It was Woojin, another one of his roommates that he always went to school with since they both attended the same one. Woojin isn't one of the people to really talk much but Daehwi didn't really mind, just the company of someone else being there was enough for him. His legs carried himself towards the front door where Woojin was standing. His hues focused on the male as a smile curled across his lips, his hand gesturing towards the door for Woojin to go first.

"Let's head to our palace, m'lady." Daehwi spoke out towards Woojin, his posture taking a turn as he bowed towards the older male that was standing beside him, his hand gesture maintaining his place towards the door.

"You're the weirdest kid, Lee Daehwi." Daehwi heard the scoff that Woojin made when he stated this but he knew that he secretly enjoyed it. The sound of the door sliding open filled the eardrums of the male as he fixed his posture to be standing straight, his legs carrying him out the door behind Woojin. His limb reached out behind him as he closed the door, obviously not wanting to keep it open for people to get in.

Daehwi walked beside Woojin, swaying back and forth as they headed towards the direction of their school. In walking distance, the two only lived about 5 minutes away from school which was incredibly convenient for the both of them. Daehwi's eyes shifted up towards the sky, there were barely any clouds and it looked clear. That was almost the best sight for Daehwi considering he was walking to school.

"Do you think we'll be doing anything interesting today? Every day seems the same now." Daehwi spoke out to the male by his side, his eyes switching over to him as he awaited some type of answer from the other.

"I don't know.. probably not. They kind of have a routine at this school." Woojin shrugged his shoulders in a quick upward motion, as he just looked straight ahead of him. He didn't seem to really be focusing on anything else other than what was in front of him. "Why? Are you hoping that some type of big change will happen?"

"I wouldn't say a big change, just something a little bit different, you know?" A sigh moved out from Daehwi's parted brims as their school came into sight, that was kind of a quick walk but Daehwi couldn't be bothered by it.

Daehwi's eyes shifted to all the students that were walking into the school, his eyes landing on one person in specific though. It was his best friend and pretty much the person that he talked to all the time inside and outside of school, which was a pretty special thing with their friendship. Daehwi's eyes practically lit up as he saw the figure of the male, his limb shot into the air as his palm outstretched itself to get the attention of the male that was a good 20 feet away.

"Samuel!" Daehwi shouted out towards the figure, he got a little bit of excitement as he saw the figure of the male turn itself towards him and start waving. Daehwi pretty much broke out into a full blown sprint to catch up with him, leaving a very confused Woojin by himself but he didn't think about it at the time.

"Whoa, slow down there, dude. You're going to run some people over with that movement." Samuel spoke jokingly as a chuckle moved past his brims, his hands reaching up to grab the straps of his backpack as he began to start walking inside the building.

"I was worried about being late if I didn't run, you know how that works." Daehwi shrugged as he walked inside beside Samuel, a slight laugh leaving his lips as they walked through the crowded hallways of the school.

"Well, we do only have 5 minutes to get into class so I guess it works." Samuel nodded his head a single time as they arrived outside the door of their classroom.

"It always works, dude. You know I'm the coolest with that stuff." Daehwi spoke in a sarcastic tone as his figure carried himself inside of the classroom, almost every other student was there which was pretty normal since Daehwi was normally one of the students to get to school a few minutes before the bell rang.

The eyes of the male flipped to a very familiar figure. A male that stood with a group of guys in the top right corner of the room, his back facing towards the area where the desks were. His tall figure overshadowing almost everyone that was there talking with him, strong black locks being clearly seen from the back of his head. Even though you couldn't see his face, you could almost imagine the smile that was plastered on it from talking to his friends. Daehwi stood still for a moment before snapping back into reality, a huff left his lips as he shook his head left to right a single time. His eyes focusing back to the male that was towards the front of the room, his vocal cords opening up as he looked towards the area.

"Jinyoung!" Daehwi didn't really yell his name but just said it loud enough to hear, Daehwi's heart almost skipped a beat as the male turned around, his face coming into full view and god, he was beautiful. Daehwi lifted his limb a little bit, his palm opening up as a way of saying Hey to the male that was standing there.

Daehwi almost fell in love when the male shot him a genuine smile, his limb lifting up to do the same movement that Daehwi did towards him. It was kind of a way to say hi without saying hi so Daehwi enjoyed the fact that Jinyoung had done the same gesture back to him. If you can't tell, Daehwi has a mad crush on Jinyoung but doesn't want to say anything about it because of their friendship. So, Daehwi stood still about it, he never threw a hint or tried to flirt with Jinyoung in any way, he kept it all to himself.

Time seemed like it flied because right after that moment, the bell rang and all the students rushed to their seats including Daehwi. He quickly slung his bag on the other side of his desk as he practically fell into his chair, the teacher walked in about a second later so it was a good thing that Daehwi moved quickly.

A soft sigh left the lips of the male as he placed his elbow on the desk, his cheek resting in his right palm as he stared up at the teacher that was preparing the material for the class. It was that time of the day for all the students, you know that one thing everyone hates.

It was time for them to learn.


	2. ii. one step closer

The classroom was calm, calmer than you would imagine for a bunch of teenagers filled in one tiny space together. The lesson was the same thing as always, a preparation for their exams that would be coming up, the least important thing to Daehwi at this moment.

Daehwi could never focus in his class, ever. It was always that one person that would grab his attention, stupid Bae Jinyoung, why did he just have to be in this class too? He wasn’t even doing anything, just sitting there genuinely listening to what was going on inside the small room, but Daehwi still found it so mesmerizing. He suddenly snapped out of the trance that he was put into, feeling a loud bang against his desk, his eyes flickering around the room to try and find where that sound came from.

His eyes automatically with those of Samuel, he was relieved that it was just him and not the teacher or someone that was trying to get him caught. He nodded his head a single time at the other male, silently mouthing the words “Thank you” towards him. 

Of course, Daehwi wanted to keep his eyes on Jinyoung, watch all his mesmerizing features and how he could do the smallest things but still look so beautiful. Daehwi’s always felt this way about him, since the very first day that he met the male, he’s felt these things about him. How could he do anything about it though? How would he even mention to bring it up?

Daehwi wanted to finally admit everything to Jinyoung today, he wanted to tell him what he’s been feeling and how long he’s felt it. How he didn’t care if Jinyoung didn’t feel it back, he just needed him to know. This wasn’t a waiting game any longer because the longer Daehwi waits, the less of a chance he has with the other male. The person that he’s always imagined himself with, the one that was constantly on his mind, the person he fell in lo-.

A loud ring flows throughout the eardrums of the male, the bell ring. It was finally time for lunch, the best part of the day and the easiest time for Daehwi to be able to discuss this issue with Jinyoung. The male sprung up from his seat, grabbing the shoulder of his best friend, pulling him to the corner of the classroom and pointing towards the front of the room, his voice coming out in a whispered tone.

“I’m gonna tell him how I feel today,” The boy spoke out, nodding his head a single time “I can’t sit here and wait anymore, I’m never gonna get a shot with him if I do that. I need you to watch out for me.”

Daehwi could see the surprise on Samuel’s face, never in a million years would Samuel have thought that Daehwi would have done this, he knew that very well.

“Are you sure that this is what you want, Daehwi?” The other male was speaking in a serious tone, Daehwi could tell that he was concerned. “It’s just, you never know how he’s gonna react.”

Daehwi really took those words to heart, Samuel was right about that. Daehwi had no clue what Jinyoung was going to think of this, for all he knew, he could be straight. I mean, from what he can tell, there’s no way in hell that guy is straight but you never know. Daehwi tapped his foot lightly, sighing softly before counteracting the other males words.

“I know all that, Sam, but what if he does feel something from it? That may sound weird but you know what I mean.” Daehwi shrugged his shoulders upward, taking a quick glance to make sure that the taller latter was still inside the classroom.

He heard Samuel sigh, his facial expression completely changed but nonetheless, he nodded at the other male. “I support your decision, Daehwi. Just please don’t think that something amazing is going to happen.”

Daehwi wrapped his limbs tightly around his friend, nodding his head up and down a single time as he let a soft exhale push past his lips. He drifted his eyes over to Jinyoung for a second, examining the people around him and the situation that was currently happening. There wasn’t many people in the classroom except for Jinyoung, a couple of his friends, and those guys who are always talking during class.

Daehwi released his limbs from around Samuel, giving the other male a reassuring nod as he made his way over towards the taller male. His legs carrying all his weight, his steps being heard very softly and his movements slow. He took a quick exhale as he was a few steps away from the other male. He slowly moved closer until he was by the males side, watching as his eyes drifted over to glance down at him. He took a quick gulp, speaking in a soft tone.

“Hey Jinyoung, are you free to talk right now?” The male spoke out, his eyes not meeting with Jinyoung’s and focusing themselves on the ground.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty free right n-” Jinyoung was cut off by one of the kids on the other side of the room, of course they would be causing something, at the worst time too. 

“Hey, sorry kid, I actually need to talk to him about something that’s pretty important. Sorry to interrupt, I can wait if you guys would like.” The other male spoke towards him as he walked over from the other side of the room, his strides screamed confidence within them.

Of course, this guy is Park Jihoon, the most popular guy in school. He was the one person that everybody loved and Daehwi could see why, he was prettier up close. He was also super nice about every little thing, unlike his friends. 

Daehwi couldn’t help but stare at the other male for a moment, his hair was a light brown and his face had all the perfect features. He had such an amazing outfit, Daehwi was wearing the same thing but of course, it looked so much better on Park Jihoon. Daehwi took a step back from the two males, gesturing his hand from Jihoon to Jinyoung.  
“No, no, I wasn’t going to say anything that important,” Daehwi let out a slight laugh, nodding his head a single time. “You can talk to him, I can wait.”

Jihoon reached out, placing his hand against Daehwi’s shoulder, shooting him one of his bright smiles that made everyone fall in love with him.

“Thanks, Daehwi. I really appreciate it.” He nodded his head once as his optics flicked over to Jinyoung, his head tilting towards the hallway. “Come on, I’ll talk to you on our way to lunch.”

“See ya later, Daehwi!” Jinyoung waved towards the shorter male before making his way towards the door.

Daehwi watched as the two males walked away together, laughing and smiling while standing close together. It was a sight that Daehwi wished he could be a part of but Jihoon did promise Daehwi that he would be able to talk to Jinyoung later. How could Daehwi doubt the almost school president? Daehwi waved his hand at Samuel, motioning for him to follow him.

“Come on, Sam. Let’s go get some lunch.” He slightly yelled towards the other male, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and making his way into the hallway.

He might have to wait but it would be worth every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will be from jinyoung's point of view to show what happens between him and jihoon! <3


End file.
